


Он придет к тебе в молочной лунной дымке.

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Сегодня. Он знает, что сегодня, в то время, когда луна застынет в самой высшей точке, озаряя своим светом плотную темноту ночи, придет ОН. Как десять лет назад ОН пришел за его мамой. Это их проклятие. И их дар. То, что позволяет им подпитывать маленький островок земли и позволять людям жить, не боясь выйти на улицу."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он придет к тебе в молочной лунной дымке.

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек: Poets of the Fall – Illusion and Dream

Два алых всполоха в ночи  
И сердце падает с обрыва  
Беснуйся, бойся и кричи,  
Сегодня не избегнуть взрыва.

Луна средь черных облаков  
Взойдет обманчиво беспечно,  
Но знаешь ты, что нет оков  
Способных сдерживать их вечно.

Открой окно – послушно, тихо  
Туман покажет ему путь.  
Не сможешь удержать сейчас ты крика,  
Как ни старайся улизнуть.

Ты не услышишь приближенья –  
Волкам на пир не принято стучать.  
И не пытайся скрыть волненья –  
Твой аромат легко ему узнать.

Ты будешь ждать, дрожа от страха,  
Пытаясь разглядеть его следы.  
Но дымка, с легкостью обманчивого взмаха  
Сокроет все твои труды.

Ты весь дрожишь, но, слышишь!? –  
Просто тихо оглянись.  
Ты, наконец, все полностью увидишь,  
И глядя в алый взгляд, от страха пробудись.

Он скалится и смотрит жадно,  
Ты знаешь – он не человек,  
Но в животе так жарко – странно.  
И мысли больше нету про побег.

Он мягко ходит – вот и рядом.  
Ты пятишься, кусая губы.  
Он ест тебя одним лишь взглядом  
В ухмылке обнажая зубы.

Схватить тебя теперь легко –  
Ты больше не противишься луне.  
Ты вознесешься в небо далеко,  
Расплавившись в любви его огне

Два алых всполоха в ночи  
И сердце падает с обрыва  
От страсти, боли, наслаждения – кричи,  
В переплетенье тел ты не почувствуешь и взрыва.

***

Стайлз прикрывает глаза, судорожно сжимая во влажной ладони тяжелую ткань штор. 

Сегодня. Он знает, что сегодня, в то время, когда луна застынет в самой высшей точке, озаряя своим светом плотную темноту ночи, придет ОН. Как десять лет назад ОН пришел за его мамой. Это их проклятие. И их дар. То, что позволяет им подпитывать маленький островок земли и позволять людям жить, не боясь выйти на улицу.

Туманная дымка клубится по земле, скрывая лес и дорожку к дому призрачными побегами. Стайлз нервно облизывает губы, изо всех сил вглядываясь в серебристую, почти нереальную картину за окном. На мгновение ему кажется, что от леса отделяется тень, но она тут же исчезает, и Стайлз думает, что ему привиделось. 

Когда же уже?  
Стайлз знает, что ЕМУ нужны эмоции, а Стайлз так и фонтанирует страхом. Наверное, для НЕГО это самое лучшее лакомство. Как и сам Стайлз. 

Он не хочет думать, что станет с отцом, когда Стайлз исчезнет из его жизни, но благополучие целого народа, намного важнее его одно. Эту простую истину Стайлз усвоил еще в самом юном возрасте. А сейчас ему семнадцать и это тот порог, за который он никогда не перешагнет. Он вновь закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как обволакивает его лунный свет, и улыбается. 

Ну, сколько же еще ждать? 

Он бы хотел, чтобы все закончилось как можно быстрее. Он сделал много того, о чем сможет пожалеть и чему порадоваться после смерти. Если это «после смерти» существует. Он надеется, что да. Тогда он сможет увидеть маму. 

Стайлз втягивает теплый, влажноватый воздух, оседающий в легких и, потянувшись, дергает шторы в разные стороны, приглашая луну в свою маленькую комнатку. 

И его сердце падает вниз, тяжело пытаясь взобраться обратно. Потому что в мутноватом стекле, чуть правее его правого плеча отражаются два алых огонька. Стайлз чувствует, как каменеет все тело, напрягаясь каждой мышцей. Он медленно и неловко поворачивается всем корпусом, не в силах разжать руку, стискивающую ткань.

ОН выглядит почти как человек. У НЕГО черные растрепанные волосы, и, кажется, у него даже легкая щетина. А еще у НЕГО глаза, горящие алыми огнями и влажные блестящие зубы. 

ОН мягко склоняет голову к плечу, словно присматриваясь, и глаза, в которых не видно зрачков: только всполохи огня, опускаются по телу Стайлза. По его обнаженному телу. А потом губы растягиваются в хищной улыбке и язык, слишком длинный для человека, проводит по зубам. 

Жертва принята. Оценена, и готова к употреблению. Стайлз засмеялся бы, но он все так же не может даже разжать свою руку. Он опускает на нее взгляд, пытаясь заставить мозг послать сигнал телу, а когда вновь поднимает глаза, ОН оказывается слишком близко. И сейчас Стайлз понимает, что ОН совсем не похож на человека. Черты ЕГО лица слишком хищные, звериные. А улыбка, словно приклеена к лицу и больше похожа на оскал.

ОН шумно втягивает воздух – крылья носа раздуваются – и улыбка становится еще шире. Стайлз чувствует, как к его сжатой руке прикасается чужая – шершавая и большая. Когти царапают кожу запястья, и даже от такого легкого касания мгновенно вспыхивают горящие черточки, наливающиеся каплями крови.

Стайлз сглатывает, не решаясь поднять глаза, и слышит недовольное ворчание, заставляющее задержать дыхание. Другая рука хватает его подбородок, заставляя до хруста в шее вскинуть голову. Алый взгляд ловит его, наверняка, испуганный. ОН смотрит, не моргая, не давая Стайлзу сделать ни малейшего движения. И из сосредоточения алого расходятся три темные спирали, закручиваясь и пульсируя. Стайлз невольно раскрывает губы, чувствуя, как вибрацией по телу проходит жар, опаляя грудь и расцветая где-то около сердца огненным цветком. Пульс Стайлза – каждое сокращение спирали, и ЕГО глаза все ближе и ближе. Пока Стайлзу не становится больно – кажется, что его собственные глаза горят от яркого света, но ОН все не отпускает. И, когда из уголков глаз уже начинают катиться слезы, алый взгляд исчезает, но ко рту тут же прижимаются жесткие губы, обдирающие мягкую кожу зубами. Колючая щетина колет подбородок и Стайлз понимает, что рука, комкающая штору, разжимается сама собой. 

ОН отстраняется – теперь ЕГО глаза ровно горят красным – и показательно сглатывает. Стайлз смотрит на дернувшийся кадык, и повторяет движение. ОН одобрительно улыбается и тянет его за руку, заставляя сделать несколько шагов к себе, и Стайлз думает, что вот сейчас, да, все закончится. Но ОН прижимает его к себе, кладя руку на плечо и давит, заставляя опуститься на пол. Прямо в лунные лучи, свободно проникающие сквозь оконное стекло. 

ОН опускается рядом и Стайлзу кажется, что с клыков тянется тонкая ниточка слюны, как у очень голодных собак. Он моргает, чувствуя странную апатию, и позволяет перевернуть себя на живот. Недавно теплый воздух вдруг становится невыносимо холодным, обдавая кожу и заставляя тело покрыться мурашками. 

Стайлз чувствует, как острый коготь надавливает на шею, туда, где заканчиваются волосы, и начинает медленный путь по позвоночнику, останавливаясь на мгновение на копчике, а потом ныряя в ложбинку между ягодицами. 

Стайлз напрягается, вновь чувствуя страх, смешанный с чем-то ярким, но не понятным. Раздается рык, и к его спине прижимается горячее тело, отираясь, впаиваясь, заполняя каждый изгиб, и от холода не остается ни следа. 

ОН сжимает ладонями бока Стайлза, кажется, снова оставляя кровоточащие ранки, и ведет одной рукой к шее, останавливаясь на беззащитном горле, а пальцами второй раздвигая ягодицы. 

Жарко. Страшно. От ладони на шее расходятся волны тепла, Стайлзу больно глотать ставшую слишком густой, слюну. Пальцы мягко надавливают на вход, скользят к мошонке, сжимая, а губы прижимаются к шее, запрокидывая голову еще выше. Стайлзу слишком много всего, и его страх смешивается все с тем же непонятным, ярким, заставляющим сокращаться все мышцы. 

Он тихо вздыхает, не в силах на что-то большее и вновь слышит рокочущий звук, обдавающий, на этот раз, горячим дыханием ушную раковину.

Ему горячо. Горячо там, где прижимаются губы, там, где сжимает горло рука, там, где совсем стыдно гладят и давят пальцы. Пальцы, которые сейчас перемещаются на возбужденный член и трут, почти что болезненно чувствительную головку. Стайлз задыхается, внутри словно лопается тугой узел, завязанный там с самого рождения, потому что ощущения вмиг становятся слишком сильными, на него обрушивается весь мир, и он распахивает глаза, смотря прямо на белесую луну, вжигающуюся в его роговицу. 

И почти не чувствует влажные пальцы, погружающиеся в расслабленное тело, а потом заменяющиеся гораздо большим. Он плывет на волнах новых ощущений, покачиваясь и погружаясь с головой, но ему удивительно легко дышать. Его словно выжгли изнутри, опалили, не оставив ничего – и одновременно дав все. 

Внутри разливается горячее, стекает по ногам, оставляя стягивающие кожу дорожки, а Стайлз улыбается, глядя на улыбающуюся ему в ответ луну.

Безвольное тело переворачивают на спину, и перед глазами оказывается совсем не человеческое лицо – слишком хищное, со звериными чертами. В ЕГО глазах внезапно вновь закручиваются спирали, пожирая алое и оставляя после себя светло-зеленое – совсем не человеческое. 

Губы находят его губы и шепчут, чередуя звуки и поцелуи:

\- Я жду тебя. 

Тепло исчезает, оставляя неприятную прохладу. Стайлз вскидывается, озираясь, но в комнате никого нет, только влажный ворс ковра доказывает, что все действительно было. Где-то в ночи раздается вой и Стайлз медленно поднимается и идет к окну, опираясь на подоконник. Он вглядывается в лунную дымку и она послушно расступается перед ним, обнажая каждую черточку своего скрытого мира. Прямо на кромке леса Стайлз видит огромного черного волка с горящими алыми глазами, а поодаль замечает еще двух – серого, со льдисто-голубым взглядом, и маленькую палевую волчицу с теплыми янтарными глазами. Такими же, как и у него самого.


End file.
